Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to item storage and retrieval systems. More particularly the present invention relates to a system that allows drop-off, pick-up, and/or storage of packages and similar items using an automated system.
Description of Related Art
Transport, retrieval and delivery of packages such as parcels, letters, dry cleaning, rental items, and the like, is a major part of the worldwide economy. While many solutions exist to drop off and pick up items, most involve either going into a store, or relying on something being dropped off or picked up at a doorstep or other insecure location. This raises a number of security issues, as well as a number of convenience issues. For example, if an item is dropped off at a person's door step, it may easily be stolen. This is particularly applicable in high density housing areas. Moreover, in many multi-unit apartment or condo buildings, direct delivery is not even possible. Further, when items must be dropped off or picked up in a store, the convenience is limited to only hours that the store is open. In many cases this can be very limited.
Therefore, what is needed is a system that may allow for dropping off and picking up items such as packages in an entirely automated manner, securely, with extensive access, such as 24/7.